dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Aster Oid
A5T3R-01D, nicknamed Aster Oid, is a Builder Droid that worked with the Exploriens. Biography Magma Moon Invasion As a Builder Droid, Aster Oid was manufactured by the same company that created Ann Droid, Andy Droid, the Spyrius droids, and the Astro droids, and he was created circa 1996. He was then put to the specific task of mining alien fossils from the Magma Moon. He quickly grew bored of this task, so instead he was assigned to drive an Alien Fossilizer back and forth between the excavation site and the Android Base. While driving the rover, he discovered that he was a skilled racer. A year later, disaster struck as the UFOs of the Star People invaded the Magma Moon. Given a new assignment, Aster Oid exchanged his Explorien uniform for that of the Star People, and seemingly blended right in with the Star People's droids. Therefore, he was able to infiltrate the Star People's outpost on Magma Moon and destroy it. This won him recognition amongst the Exploriens. LEGO Racing Championship In 1999, Aster Oid saw interest in a LEGO Racing Championship hosted by Rocket Racer, and joined a middle-class league. However, his racing skills could not compare to the natural reflexes of Rocket Racer and the other Minifig racers, so he did not win the league. He did make it as far as Circuit 6, where he lost to Gypsy Moth, and was particularly skilled on the Magma Moon Marathon. During the championship, he met and befriended fellow racers King Joseph Race, Greybeard, and Sir Robert Batrick. Rock Raiders After the LEGO Racing Championship, Aster Oid continued to work with the Exploriens. Once the Rock Raiders returned to the Center Galaxy from the Uncharted Galaxy, Aster Oid also did some work with them for the next decade. The full details are unknown, but he proved to be trustworthy in comparison to Sam Throramebi, and was often assigned to watch over the reckless Rock Raider. Dino Attack When the LEGO Planet was attacked by the Mutant Dinos in 2010, Aster Oid was assigned to accompany Sam Throramebi on a return trip to the LEGO Planet. However, things did not go as planned, because their space cruiser entered the LEGO Planet's atmosphere at too high a velocity and was badly damaged. Sam and Aster Oid both managed to safely get inside an escape pod before the crash-landing. The escape pod descended gently into the center of LEGO City, where Aster Oid and Sam Throramebi met General, Rex, Talia Kaahs, some Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, and L-D1748 in a Dino Track Transport. The Explorien Droid and Rock Raider were then brought to Dino Attack Headquarters. Shortly afterward, the headquarters was invaded by Mutant Lizards. Aster Oid and Libo both tried to protect the hospital wing, but they were ambushed. Aster Oid was badly damaged, and after the battle was over, he was out of commission during the Goo Caverns mission due to needing repairs. After repairs, Aster Oid's memory card got a little dusty, and put him on the fritz. He stormed into the medical wing, ranting to Rex and Libo about how he was originally a polygon figure in a videogame and how "he" brought him into a text-based roleplay game. Luckily, the scientists who were repairing him managed to clean the memory card, and Aster Oid was normal once more. Rex then assigned the droid a mission: to find and defeat the Brickspider Bot v1.0. Still, the Dino Attack Team did not trust Aster Oid after the dusty memory card incident, and so did not send him on the LEGO Island mission. Determined to complete Rex's assignment, he worked with General, King Joseph Race, Talia Kaahs, and Chompy to build a portal. After a conversation with Libo in the cafeteria, Aster Oid entered the portal and was sent to the LEGO Island Laboratory. Aster Oid helped the Dino Attack agents and allies present in fighting off Dr. Rex's scientists and Dr. Inferno's henchmen, though was unable to defeat the Brickspider Bot. After the battle was over, the Brickspider Bot began to talk to the Dino Attack agents, and Aster Oid attempted to sneak up on the Brickspider Bot and destroy its head. Unfortunately, the Brickspider Bot spun around, reached into Aster Oid's torso, and pulled out vital innerworkings. When the entire island deconstructed, Aster Oid's body did not balance on the rising 1x1 LEGO Bricks, and fell into the Phanta Sea. Abilities and Traits Aster Oid enjoyed racing, although he was a less reckless driver than most of his opponents in the LEGO Racing Championships. While he was a fast driver, Aster Oid's weakness was that his reflexes could not compare to the natural reflexes of an organic driver such as Rocket Racer, and he was never able to win a LEGO Racing Championship. Aster Oid was programmed to be serious-minded and focused on completing his directives as quickly and as efficiently as possible. He was puzzled and often put off by many illogical fallacies that organic beings are subject to, and as a result he held himself highly over his Minifig teammates. Despite this, Aster Oid was friendly and capable of forming close bonds with Minifigs such as King Joseph Race and Greybeard. When Aster Oid's memory card was dusty, it put his mind on the fritz, causing the Builder Droid to start rambling about incomprehensible subjects such as fourth walls, polygons, and text-based roleplay games. Once the memory card was cleaned, Aster Oid returned to his normal programming. Quotes Trivia *Aster Oid was meant to have a much larger role in Dino Attack RPG. Instead, he mostly ended up as comic relief. *Aster Oid's dusty memory card rant was a reference to his creation, breaking the fourth wall. He was originally created as a custom character in LEGO Racers before being brought into Dino Attack RPG. This became the inspiration for The Madness of Agent Zero, in which Bluetooth states that Mindstorms robots with dusty memory cards are prone to existential crises. *Aster Oid was originally going to make an appearance in Dino Attack: Legacy, but was cut from the final product. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Robots